


You Don't Need Me Anymore

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the verdict Aaron is surrounded by the people who love him and Robert comes to a stark realisation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Need Me Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> This story materialised from an anon ask on tumblr (starkidsarah)
> 
> I have a clear picture in mind how I want Robert and Aaron to get back together. After the trial all the Dingles plus Adam, Vic and Robert gather at Wishing Well (for whatever reason I picture this) Roberts all quiet at the side lines and he eventually leaves. Aaron follows him asks him where he’s going. Robert says something like ‘you don’t need me anymore’ and Aaron answers he’ll always need him and he didn’t mean what he said at the bar. Robert asks what he means – just to be sure. Aaron clarifies that he’s talking about the ‘ being friends’ bit and says that he wants to be more than just friends. Robert smiles shyly at him and asks if he’s sure. Aaron nods and goes in for a kiss. Robert wraps his arms around Aaron and that’s it.
> 
> So here it is anon, I have changed a few things like the location, hope thats okay but seen as this was practically written out for me i loved bringing it to life for you - enjoy <3

A triumph sigh of relief rang out throughout the room as the verdict was read out; **Guilty**.

They’d known it was coming; there was no other possible outcome after both Sandra and Liv decided to stand by Aaron and testify on his behalf but there had still been that nervous hum as the jury walked back in. Robert had put his hand on Aaron knee to stop the jerking movements as he watched him anxious chew on his thumb waiting to hear what they had to say. Now though with everyone congratulating him Robert had no choice but to step back while Aaron was pulled into a hug by Chas, slapped on the back by both Adam and Cain; the other members of the Dingle clan offering their words of commendation. As the verdict was read out he’d felt like an enormous weight had been lifted from his shoulders only now to be replaced by something else, a tightness that sat heavy on his chest as he was pushed to the sides of an every growing crowd of well-wishers wanting to say their piece. His eyes searched for Aarons but he was lost in the sea of people to which he didn’t want to intrude; it was Aaron moment of victory so having driven there himself he decided to head back to the village sending Aaron a quick text on the way just so he would know that he was thinking about him and he wasn’t alone.

He parked around the back of the pub and waited in the car until he saw Zaks van and Cains BMW pull up. As he stepped out into the cool evening a shiver passed over him as he made his way through the car park still vaguely aware that this was the place his live could have ended. The thought only served to increase the tension in his jaw and the tightness in his chest as he wondered what would have happened that night if he’d only been honest about his feelings for Aaron instead of shutting himself off and pushing him away. All of those thoughts seemed to slip away when he walked into the pub and was greeted by something he hadn’t heard for a long time, the sound of Aarons laughter. Everyone should hear Aaron Livesy laugh, it’s an infectious noise that starts in the back of his throat, reddens his cheeks and crinkles his eyes; it’s such a rare sound that every time Robert heard it he fell in love just a little bit more.

“Pint please when you’re ready,” Robert smiled as reached the bar his eyes wondering over to where Aaron stood talking to Paddy; Marlon following his gaze sighed,

“Our Chas won’t be happy, you sniffing around our Aaron again.”

“Actually Marlon she’s okay with it,” Robert remarked bringing his attention back to the lanky chef unable to hide the smugness in his voice.

“I find that hard to believe.”

“Well what can I say I’m a reformed character,” Robert smirked as he brought the freshly poured pint up to his lips.

He turned around and his eyes found Aaron again, his body ached with the need to hold him, to tell him how proud he was but he still felt like he was intruding so he stayed where he was feeling a little out of place as he sipped his pint his eyes never leaving Aaron as he watched him circle to room. When he’d nearly finished his beer his mind was made up, he needed to speak to Aaron even if it was just to tell him he was glad he’d won but spotting Chas across the other side of the bar and Aaron still in deep conversation with Paddy and now Cain he decided to pass his congratulations to her instead.

“We did it,” Robert grinned at Chas with a nod in Aarons direction as he placed his now empty glass on the bar near where she stood looking over at her son.

Reluctantly Chas turned to face Robert a man she still loathed for all he’d put Aaron through in the past despite how much he’d been there for him, supported him these last few months.

“What’s this we?”

“I thought you and me were okay now,” Robert perplexed he couldn’t understand Chas continued hostility especially after he’d proven himself to her time and time again.

“Come on,” Chas scoffed in his face,

“We’ll never be okay.”

She pushed off the bar and left Robert staring after her his mouth open; alone. As he watched Aaron from across the room he couldn’t help thinking that she was right, he was surrounded by the people he loved, the people that loved him and he was still where he’d always been on the outskirts looking in. All he wanted was for Aaron to be happy and looking at him now as he laughed and joked with Cain and Adam, he realised something Aaron probably never would. Aaron was loved not only by him but by all the people in the room and by being there and supporting him through this ordeal Roberts job was done. The tightness in his chest only increased further when the sudden realisation hit him, Aaron didn’t need him anymore. Roberts heart swelled and although it would probably kill him he knew what he had to do, the time had come to let him go. With one final look at the man he loved he skulked out the door and into the cold night.

At the exact moment the door swung shut behind Robert Aaron looked up his eyes scanning the room hoping to find the blue green eyes of Roberts, the ones he’d felt on him since the verdict, staring back at him. There had been a moment in court where he’d felt Roberts hand on his knee, a moment when he’d seen that smile and those eyes filled with concern looking at him and for a second his world had stopped and he knew that he couldn’t deny his feelings anything longer. The grin he’d had on his face since arriving at the pub began to waver as he scanned the room for the blonde head of hair and not seeing him he crossed the room towards his mum.

“How you seen Robert?”

“You don’t need him love,” Chas smiled placing a reassuring hand on his arm.

“Mum….” Aaron frowned,

“What did ya do?”

“Just told him we didn’t need him anymore,” Chas shrugged like it was the only reasonable explanation.

“What! Why?” Aaron demanded his voice low as not to draw attention to them.

“You’ve done it Aaron,” Chas congratulated him again but he brushed it off with a wave of his hand.

“I couldn’t have done it without him mum, don’t you understand?”

“Aaron…,” Chas started but looking at her son and knowing that he was just as head strong as her if not more so she stopped herself form saying more.

“Where did he go?” Aaron asked determined to find out where exactly Robert was.

Chas sighed and pointed towards the door; her eyes followed him as he paced across the room following the path shed gladly watched Robert take moments before.

“Marlon, I need a drink,” Chas announced with a wave of her hand.

Robert hadn’t gotten far, somewhat reluctant to leave Aaron so willingly it didn’t take long for Aaron to catch up with him. He stopped a few feet behind him without Robert even realising too lost in his own thoughts the loudness of Aaron voice making him jump.

“Where are you going?”

“Home..” Robert nodded towards Keepers Cottage his hands shoved deep in his jacket pockets as he turned to face him.

“Why?” Aaron asked his face neutral making it hard from Robert to read his expression in the evening light.

“You,” Robert cleared his throat trying to get the words out,

“You don’t need me anymore.”

The stark reality of the words hit him hard as he swallowed around them.

“It’s fine Aaron, I understand, go back in okay, they need you,” he added pointing back towards the pub his jaw clenching as Aarons eyes never left his.

“What about what I need?”

“You have that in there,” Robert insisted waiting for the moment Aaron decided to return from the way he came but it never arrived instead Aaron mumbled softly,

“Not all of it.”

“What?” Robert brow creased unable not sure he’d heard Aaron the words swallowed somewhat by the air around them.

“You Robert, I need you,” Aaron admitted taking a step closer towards him.

“What? I don’t…but you said..” Robert stared at him in astonishment.

Aaron sighed knowing exactly what Robert was trying to say.

“You’re talking about the friend’s thing right?”

Not sure what else to say Robert just nodded.

“I only said that because I was hurt, hurt that you’d put yourself in danger for me.”

“I’d do anything for you,” Robert told him and it was the truth.

Aaron closed his eyes and let the weight of Roberts words wash over him.

“You were so quick to agree,” Aaron pointed out his voice strained with emotion.

“I thought that’s what you wanted,” Robert almost cried out but held back just enough for the words to come out strangled.

“I did.”

“And now?” Robert dared to ask.

“I still want it but I want more Robert.”

“You do?” Robert gasped in wonderment a shy smile pulling at the corner of his mouth the sight of which caused Aaron to sink his teeth into his lip and give him a shy smile in return nodding as he took another step closer.

“Are you sure?”

Aaron nodded again still chewing at his lip and without another word he tilted his head slightly and began to lean into towards Robert making his intensions clear and it was like the tension that had been building in Roberts body since the reading of the verdict had suddenly disappeared as his eyes locked with Aarons. He didn’t push it but let Aaron take the lead moaning out a contented sigh as he felt the first brush of those soft red lips upon his own. As Aaron deepened the kiss Robert wrapped his arms around his waist bringing him in so their chests were almost touching.

“I’ll always need you,” Aaron panted a little breathless from the first touch of lips before closing the distance between them again.

As Roberts got lost in the feel of Aaron in his arms, gently flicking his tongue along his bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth he wondered how he ever thought he could let him go.


End file.
